


Growth: Doujinshi Chapter 10 script

by Enkida



Series: Growth [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Lost Doujinshi Chapter Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkida/pseuds/Enkida
Summary: I came across the lost script for Chapter 10 of the doujinshi version of my story, "Growth" while cleaning up some files.  I thought I'd put it up online since there's only a very small chance I'll manage to start drawing again, and even if I did, it likely wouldn't be for a FF7 fan comic of a story that old.  If you read the comic (or the fanfiction) years and years ago and stumble across this, welcome to your really belated easter egg, I guess!This is an unpolished script written in script format, as it was meant to be illustrated into comic panels.  Not going to pretty it up into a real fiction.





	Growth: Doujinshi Chapter 10 script

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414477) by Enkida. 



**CHAPTER 10:  Legacy**

{HIGHWIND, PARKED AT COSMO CANYON}

NANAKI (thinking as he travels down some corridors / steps in the village):  So this is it... things will finally be returning to the way they used to be.

NANAKI:  It's been months since our adventure together ended.

NANAKI:  The Gi tribe left the settlement soon after they arrived.  It was probably for the best; the vast majority of them still don't trust the humans, even if Borah is making an effort to curb his prejudice.

NANAKI:  We never became friends, Borah and I; I think he still resents me.  I cannot hate him for it; in a way, he, too, lost his parents to my family.  Nattak died violently over fifty years ago, but Bashiya's loss of faith in him must have been much more painful to bear.

NANAKI:  I still see them from time to time, roaming the valleys; we have a tentative truce, the human settlement and the tribe.  They protect the settlement from the more dangerous attacks of local wildlife, and we, in turn, protect the borders of the Canyon from human encroachment.

NANAKI:  It's a delicate, stilted balance that still feels uncomfortable on both sides, but I can see changes in the Gi already.

NANAKI:  The elder members may be stubborn, but the cubs - they've learned what it is really is to be Gi, to run free under open skies.  They are eager and willing to learn, both from myself and the other humans. They see Vincent, Yuffie, and I as heroes, in a strange sort of way.

NANAKI:  That alone is reward enough for my own vow - to protect this tribe from any further harm.  They will need time to heal, generations, even; so long as I draw breath, I will give them that time.

[KIKACHA runs by, yelling "Yuffie!  Yuffie!"]

NANAKI:  Kikacha is here today on allowance from his tribe; today is special, and he wishes to see his "ward" off. 

NANAKI:  For Yuffie has finally decided to return to Wutai, and naturally Vincent will be joining her.

NANAKI:  My feelings are mixed; of course, I knew this time would come, and yet I find that I've grown close to both of them.

NANAKI:  This odd collection of humans whom I call family.

KIKACHA:  “Are you ever gonna come back, Yuffie?”

YUFFIE (scooping KIKACHA into her arms):  “I dunno, runt.  What’re you worried for anyway? You’re gonna have your paws full helping Nanaki protect the tribe now, aren’t you?”

KIKACHA:  “Yeah!  I’m gonna protect the whole planet just like Nanaki does!”

NANAKI: (embarrassed)

YUFFIE: “Yeah, you tell him that someday, Kikacha.  Keep telling everyone in your tribe about how all those great things Nanaki does.  Promise? I’ll make you an honored warrior of Wutai if you do."

KIKACHA runs off, and YUFFIE blinks back some tears.

NANAKI:  "You’re going to miss him.  He’s a good child, one day he’ll make a mighty warrior."

YUFFIE (hugging NANAKI): “I’m gonna miss you too, Red!”

NANAKI:  “As will I.  I will miss both of you.”

VINCENT (kneeling and petting NANAKI): “Your wisdom has been an invaluable guide... but your friendship more so.”

CID (entering through the door): “§#§”, you guys like your $&#§!§ long goodbyes!  Ain’t like you idiots are never gonna see each other again!  Not as long as I’m flyin’ the Highwind.  Now git a move on, the jets have been runnin’ for ten §!§#§” minutes!”

YUFFIE:  “Jets? You're using the jets on the Highwind?  Wait a sec, I don’t think I need to go back to Wutai just yet. Vince? Nanaki? Aww, c’mon, guys!!!”

 

{IN WUTAI.}

VINCENT pulls at the collar of his red and black yukata.

YUFFIE:  Wow... you look hot!  You could still cut your hair and lose the bandana, though.  
  
VINCENT:  It is a part of my past, Yuffie.  I would rather keep it.  
  
YUFFIE:  Your bandana, or your hair?

VINCENT:  Both.  But I will remove the bandana for you, if you wish.

YUFFIE:  I wish!

VINCENT (smiling):  I said for you.  Not your father.

YUFFIE (blushing): Are you ready for this?  You remember when I told you to bow and stuff?

VINCENT:  I am not unfamiliar with the traditions of Wutai, Yuffie.

YUFFIE:  I know, but... umm...

STANIEV:  Young mistress?  You and your guest may enter.

YUFFIE:  His name's Vincent, and he's not my guest.  He's my lover.

STANIEV (looking shocked):  I really don't think you should -

YUFFIE (shoving STANIEV and grabbing VINCENT's hand.):  Outta the way.

YUFFIE:  What's the big idea, pops, making us wait to see you?

GODO:  So it's true!  You came back with him.

VINCENT: ...

YUFFIE:  His name's Vincent, the least you can do is say it!

GODO (stiffly):  His presence is tolerated because of his work with Strife.  But don't try my patience, girl!

YUFFIE:  I'm not a girl anymore, and don't you dare threaten him, pops!  You wanna take on Vincent, then you take on me, too!

GODO:  <<Release that filthy foreigner's hand at once, Yuffie!  I have tolerated your behavior until now, but you try even my patience!>>

YUFFIE:  Don't you dare start speaking Wutanese!

GODO:  <<He is a barbarian.  If he doesn't understand the language of the Gods, that's not my problem.>>

YUFFIE:  Godo -!

VINCENT:  <<Please, Yuffie.  You no fight with father.  I understand some little.  Shinra teach during war.  I living here learning, start now.  Speak Wutai, please.>>

YUFFIE:  <<Whoa!  You speak Wutanese?>>

VINCENT:  <<Yes... but .... no good.>>

GODO:  I'll speak the common tongue just to prevent this... TURK... from raping our language any further!

VINCENT:  As you wish.

YUFFIE:  Dad!  I can't believe you!

GODO:  You dare be outraged at me?  You, who bring a foreigner - a TURK - here and hold his hand as though you're some kind of common slattern?

VINCENT (looking pissed):  You will not address your daughter that way, sir.

GODO:  So it speaks!

[YUFFIE looking pissed stomps towards GODO.]

YUFFIE (slapping Godo):  Dad!  Shut up!

GODO (holding his face):  You insolent -

YUFFIE:  I LOVE HIM!

GODO:  ...

YUFFIE:  ... Dad?

GODO:  ... inacceptable.  INACCEPTABLE!   You're doing this to spite me.  Why?  Why do you have to do the opposite of everything I have ever told you?  From your clothing to your behavior, and now your choice in boyfriends?

YUFFIE:  You're the one who's always trying to make me just like Mama was.  Well guess what?  Keep on being disappointed, because I'm Yuffie _.  Your_ daughter.   I'll never be as perfect as mama was, because I inherited all YOUR flaws.  Gawd... why can't you ever just see me instead of her?

GODO:  Do you know how you've disappointed me?

YUFFIE:  Disappoint?  YOU?  Forget this, I'm leaving.

[YUFFIE grabs at VINCENT.]

[VINCENT’s hand holds onto YUFFIE’s.]

[YUFFIE looks surprised while VINCENT shakes his head.]

VINCENT:  Wait.  I have something to say to your father.

YUFFIE (looking over VINCENT's shoulder at GODO):  He won't listen to you.

VINCENT:  Trust me.

YUFFIE:  I do.

GODO:  Well, what is it, foreigner?  This situation is all your fault, after all.

VINCENT (kneeling Wutanese style in front of GODO):  Let us get to the point, Lord Kisaragi.

GODO:  Just like a Turk.  And what do you think to demand of me?  Extortion, now that you have blinded and misled my daughter with fairy tales of love and romance?

YUFFIE:  Fairytales?  Must be, because you're a shoe-in for the evil step-dad!

VINCENT: Yuffie, please.

YUFFIE: Fine, I'll just shut up now.

VINCENT (to GODO): I will never be able to repay your people for the sins I have committed during my time with the Shinra corporation. 

GODO:  At least you recognize that much.  If you really feel that much regret, start atoning by leaving Yuffie alone!

YUFFIE:  Dad!

VINCENT:  No.

GODO:  Thief!  Turk!  First you people stole my wife, and now you must steal my daughter as well?  Have you no shame?

YUFFIE (looking guilty): ...

VINCENT:  I know regret more intimately than any lover, sir.  I know also that it has the power to destroy.

GODO:  It wasn't regret which destroyed Wutai!  It was Shinra!

VINCENT:  No.  Shinra began the war, but they didn't end it.  You did.

GODO (tired):  ... Yuffie told you that, didn't she.  She has never stopped blaming me.

VINCENT:  Yuffie has... changed.

GODO:  No thanks to your poisonous ways!

VINCENT (hard):  Had you bothered to take an active role in her life, you might have recognized that she is no longer a little girl.  She has seen the world and learned from it.  She has grown, Kisaragi, and that is what has changed her, not me.

GODO:  Are you telling me I'm a bad father?!

[YUFFIE snorts.]

VINCENT:  Only that you cannot force Yuffie to be something that she is not.

GODO (furious):  Get out of my house!

VINCENT:  I have heard legends of the Lady Kisaragi.  It was said she was the greatest warrior Wutai ever produced.  It was also said, she was the true power behind the Kisaragi throne.

GODO (covering his eyes):  Do not speak of my wife...

VINCENT:  Your daughter has inherited her mother's strength.  She will be a worthy leader of Wutai... a better one than yourself-

YUFFIE:  Vincent -!

GODO:  You dare!

VINCENT: ... or myself.

GODO: ...

VINCENT:  If you do not approve of her life, she will simply sever your contact to it.

GODO:  ... You think I don't know this already?

VINCENT:  You do not understand, sir.  No matter what Yuffie decides, I will never leave her.  You seem to think you have the choice to dictate our decisions.  The reality is much simpler.  You may either accept your daughter as she is, or lose her completely.

GODO:  Do you love her?

VINCENT:  ... the question is, do you?

GODO: ... Yuffie...

YUFFIE:  Dad...

GODO:  Are you ready to take over the responsibility of ruling Wutai?

YIFFOE (surprised):  What?  You mean it worked?   Vince, you're brilliant!

GODO:  Not so fast!  If you want to keep that foreigner by your side, then you'll have to be tested.

YUFFIE:  Tested?  What do you mean, tested?

GODO:  Fight the final Mighty God of Wutai one more time, and this time you can win the Turk as your prize.

VINCENT:  Prize?  I'm not some kind of ornamental trophy.

GODO:  With that arm you might as well be.

YUFFIE:  But I beat you already!

GODO:  Those are my conditions.  Take it or leave it!

YUFFIE:  Fine!  It's a deal!  Don't worry Vincent, this one's already in the bag!

 VINCENT: ... But I'm not a trophy...

 

{INSIDE THE PAGODA}

[GODO is in ceremonial gear, sitting cross legged in sort of sumo ring style.  VINCENT is on sidelines looking distinctly uncomfortable.]

YUFFIE:  I still don't see why I have to do this again.  I kicked your ass before, I'll just do it again.

GODO:  You got lucky, and that healer girl was with you to cure your wounds.

YUFFIE:  I've only gotten stronger since then.  You sure you want to do this?  You'll probably just throw out your back fighting me.

GODO:  No respect at all!  As I recall, you could barely stand after our last fight.

YUFFIE:  Only because you cheated and transformed!

GODO:  Transformation is a sacred part of our ritual!  Stop complaining, girl.

VINCENT (thinking):  Transformation?  What are they talking about?

YUFFIE:  You wouldn't be blowin' that much hot air if you weren't able to hide behind your scepter, dad!

GODO: I do not "hide" behind the sacred blessings of the Da Chao.  The gods grant the Mandate of Heaven upon those who are worthy to rule.

YUFFIE (crafty look): So all I have to do to prove I'm worthy to rule is to get the Mandate of Heaven?

[GODO is wide eyed as Y rushes him.]   
YUFFIE:  Fine!  This time it'll be a piece of cake!

[GODO and YUFFIE struggle for the scepter sort of like a game of keep-away, it's not much of a battle.  Eventually Yuffie grabs it and (being taller than Godo now) holds it over his head, sticking her tongue out.]

GODO: Stealing the Mandate won't make you the leader of Wutai!  You must also prove that you are worthy to hold it!

[YUFFIE stares at the scepter.]

YUFFIE (lifting the scepter up):  Well then...Lend me your strength, oh lords of the Da Chao!  Transformation!

[GODO watches critically as sparks start to fly.]

VINCENT (getting up, thinking):   This energy...  
VINCENT: What's going on?  
YUFFIE is groaning in the background.]

GODO:  My daughter is proving herself worthy of our leadership.  If she can't control the power contained in the scepter, how can she be expected to control an entire nation?

VINCENT:  But this energy...!  
VINCENT (thoughtbubble):  It's the same ... the same as the power I feel from the lifestream.  Mako, in its purest form.  Yuffie has already been over-exposed.

GODO stepping back, looking worried as YUFFIE continues doing her contortions thing): The transformation is not supposed to be this painful.

[VINCENT steps in to try and touch YUFFIE, but GODO holds him back.]

GODO:  Do not dare to interrupt the scared ritual!

VINCENT (shoving him off): Ritual or not, can't you see this is hurting her?

GODO (firmly): The Kisaragi clan has succeeded in mastering the power of the Mandate of Heaven for generations.  Yuffie must win this battle on her own, just as her mother and I did, or she will never be able to ascend Wutai's throne.

VINCENT:  You don't understand!  She's been poisoned -

YUFFIE:  "Mmmmrhmmmm..." (monster text)

[YUFFIE unfolds to reveal Monster Yuffie, 6 arms and 3 faces (blue = sad, red = angry, yellow = happy/[insane), blue face forward.]

YUFFIE:  I only wanted you to be proud of me.  Your daughter.  But you always saw her whenever you saw me.

GODO and VINCENT (sweatdrops):  ...

[YUFFIE’S face spins, landing on happy. ]

YUFFIE: Well I've grown stronger now.  I'll make you notice me, dad.  I'll show you how strong I am!

GODO:  Control yourself!  You are a daughter of Wutai!  Your accusations bring this ritual nothing but shame.

[YUFFIE’s face spins, landing on angry.]

YUFFIE: Shame! Honor! Duty!  That's all you ever think about, isn't it?  How to do your duty?

YUFFIE (advancing, making wood pagoda floor splinter because body mass is bigger than normal):  There's another tradition in Wutai.  
FLOOR SFX: Thud

YUFFIE (attacking GODO):  Dispose of the reigning leader, and you will inherit the throne.

GODO SFX:   Hurk!  
GODO:  Yu..ffie...

[YUFFIE is still advancing, VINCENT tries to stop her.]

VINCENT : Yuffie!   No matter what he's done in the past, Godo is your father!  You don't want to kill him.

YUFFIE (trying to bat V out of the way, who dodges):  I am a God.  Get out of my way, mortal.

VINCENT:  Take control!  Remember who you are!

YUFFIE (face spin to sad, still advancing on GODO):  You never liked who I was.  An embarrassment, you called me.

YUFFIE (attacking where GODO would have been):  My sorrow is crushing!

[VINCENT puts a shocked and injured GODO down from where he grabbed him.]

VINCENT (thinking):  She's faster and stronger than both of us like this... then there's only one way.

VINCENT to GODO:  I suggest you hide.  This could get ugly.

GODO:  What do you mean -?

[VINCENT limit breaks into Galian Beast.]

GALIAN (thinking): This body isn't as powerful as Chaos was, but it may still be enough to stop her.

YUFFIE (now insane face):  You send dogs after me now?  Fine, then, beast!  Let's play!

[GALIAN rushes Yuffie, wrestling her.]

[YUFFIE, laughing with insane face, begins to cast a weird spell.]  
SFX: Ah ha hah hah ha!

GALIAN (thinking)  This power -!

[GALIAN leaps over YUFFIE and grabs her arm, twisting her away as she fires her spell.]

YUFFIE:  All Creation!  (blow's VG's prosthetic arm off)

[GALIAN and YUFFIE are blasted clean out of the side of the pagoda from her attack.]

YUFFIE:  Stupid mutt!

[GALIAN twists YUFFIE around as they fall, landing on top of YUFFIE on his knees wrestler-style.]  
SFX: CRASH

[Smoke clears, and we see untransformed VINCENT lying face down and untransformed YUFFIE lying face up in a crater on the street.  Staff has rolled away from YUFFIE's hand, lots of onlookers watch.]

[VINCENT looks up and sees YUFFIE groaning and reaching weakly for staff.]

YUFFIE:  The mandate ...!

[VINCENT moves fast and grabs scepter with his good hand.]

VINCENT:  Yuffie!  Enough!  You've won.  Stop fighting!

YUFFIE (eyes wide):  Vincent!  Do you know what you just did?

VINCENT:  Yes, I stopped you from killing your father.

YUFFIE:  No, not that, stupid! 

VINCENT ??  (looking at people around, who are whispering and pointing)

[GODO limps out of the pagoda and sees VINCENT standing over YUFFIE, holding the scepter.]

GODO:  Oh, Leviathan... are you pleased now, Yuffie?

YUFFIE (weakly):  No, this is great!  C'mon, old man.  You know what we gotta do.

VINCENT:  What?

[YUFFIE and GODO kneel in front of VINCENT, heads bowed.  Soon everyone else is kneeling around him in a circle.]

YUFFIE:  Vincent Valentine, you've bested me in battle, and proven your mastery over the Mandate of Heaven.

VINCENT !!  But the Galian Beast has always been a part of me, you know that -

YUFFIE:  (Shhh!)  The Kisaragi clan recognizes and honors your victory.  Would you like us to ritually kill ourselves now to complete the transfer of leadership?

GODO: sweatdrop

 

VINCENT:  What?  No!!

YUFFIE:  Not even Godo?  Are you sure?

GODO: double sweatdrop

VINCENT (sarcastic):  Yes, I'm very sure.  I wasn't intending to wrest the leadership of Wutai out of Kisaragi hands.

YUFFIE: Well, you did.  There is a way out of this that won't require our messy ritual deaths, though, isn't that right, pops?

GODO (looking annoyed and still sweaty): …

YUFFIE:  Yep.  You could always marry me and adopt us into your clan instead.

VINCENT  ... Marriage or death?

GODO (looking angry):  It's our tradition.

YUFFIE:  Yeah, and for once it's working out in my favor, hee hee!

VINCENT: ... I refuse.

[GODO & YUFFIE:  HUGE SWEATDROP]

YUFFIE (gritting her teeth): Come again?

VINCENT:  Wutai belongs in the hands of its own people, Kisaragi clan.  Not the Valentine family.

VINCENT (to Godo):  I would be honored if *you* would adopt *me* into the Kisaragi clan, sir.

[YUFFIE looks happy.]

GODO: ... such a thing has never happened before.

YUFFIE (pushing GODO's head into the dirt in a bow):  There's a first time for everything, right pops?  We accept!

[VINCENT helps YUFFIE to her feet with a smile as people stand up and start cheering.]

YUFFIE:  That's gotta be the best marriage proposal I've ever gotten to date.

VINCENT:  I would hope so, since you engineered it.

{far off overhead shot}  
 YUFFIE:  Hey, I'm the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi.  Hook or crook, I always get what I want!

 

{A few days later, Wutanese bedroom with VINCENT and YUFFIE sleeping peacefully together.}

CHEKOV: <<Lady Kisaragi!  Lady Kisaragi!>>

YUFFIE (groaning and rolling over a sleeping VINCENT, who grunts):  What the crap?  Checkov?

CHEKOV:  <<Lady Kisaragi, you must rise.  Wutai awaits you.>>

VINCENT (dangerous glint in his eye as his arm wraps around YUFFIE. NB: new prosthetic arm might have oriental ornamentation on it.):  Why are you disturbing us?

YUFFIE:  <<It's too early in the morning to be flinging around this Lady Kisaragi %§)"(/%".  Whaddaya want?>>

CHEKOV:  <<There is a disagreement between two of your subjects which needs to be settled.  We require the wisdom of the Da Chao's chosen representative.>>

YUFFIE:  <<Do I look like I know where Godo is?!>>

CHEKOV:  <<You misunderstand, my lady. We require YOUR presence.>>

YUFFIE (jaw drop):  What?

VINCENT (concerned):  What is it?

YUFFIE:  Chekov just told me I'm the ruler of Wutai now.  Oh Gawd... daddy!

YUFFIE (to CHEKOV): << Father... is he dead?  Did I kill him?!!>>

CHEKOV (confused):  << You've never called Lord Godo father before, Yuffie!>>

YUFFIE (leaping out of bed, lifting person by the collar and shaking him/her dangerously):   << IS HE DEAD?!>>

CHEKOV (choking):  <<Lord Godo is alive and well, my lady!  May -hack- I humbly request - hack- that you release this unworthy one?!>> 

YUFFIE (collapsing onto VINCENT):  He's not dead.

YUFFIE (suddenly mad):  I'm gonna kill that bastard, giving me a shock this early in the morning!  What's he up to now?

CHEKOV:  <<The honored Lord Godo has officially declared you to be the heir of Wutai.  You were to inherit the throne immediately upon his abdication.  Which happened approximately...>>

[CHEKOV checks !totally modern! Wristwatch]:  <<... two hours ago.>>

YUFFIE:  <<What?!  But.. what about the ceremony and all that junk?>>

CHEKOV:  <<His last decree was to allow you to sleep in.>>

YUFFIE:  ...  <<So you're basically saying I'm the ruler of Wutai now, just like that.>>

CHEKOV:  <<Well... basically, yes.>>

YUFFIE:  My first decree is that you don't speak Wutanese when Vince is around.

CHEKOV:  As you wish.

VINCENT (in the background):  What is going on?

YUFFIE:  Where's Godo now?  I wanna see him!

CHEKOV:  I'm afraid that's impossible, my lady.  He's already left Wutai.

YUFFIE and VINCENT:  What?!

YUFFIE:  Why?!

CHEKOV: He said Wutai needed a fresh start.

YUFFIE:  You mean that bastard ditched us?

CHEKOV:  Yuffie.  No matter how you feel about Godo, he's still your father.  Besides... he left this for you.

[CHEKOV hands YUFFIE a scroll.]

[YUFFIE opens the scroll while VINCENT looks on over shoulder.]

YUFFIE (reading): "Honored daughter.  Thought about what you and that barbarian said before.  Decided to travel the world.  Can't possibly compare to Wutai, but I'll see for myself.  Don't ruin the country while I'm away.  Godo."

VINCENT: Perhaps he wants to give you the space to spread your own wings here.

YUFFIE:  Wait, there's a little more... "PS: ..."

VINCENT   Hmm?

YUFFIE (looking up):  it's nothing.

[Overhead shot of paper in her hands, kanji :  "I'm proud of you."]

 

{Cosmo Canyon, years later}

NANAKI is walking through wilderness, stops and looks at an outcrop.

[BORAH is there (older).]

BORAH:  You're growing up, whelp.

NANAKI:  Greetings to you as well, Borah.  How is the tribe?

BORAH:  As well as could be expected.  The youth still call you their "hero" thanks to that Kikacha.

[NANAKI looks incredulous.]

BORAH:  The claims may not be as ludicrous as you think.  It was... the proper decision to leave the crater when we did.

NANAKI:  I...

BORAH:  Humph.  Don't think that means I actually like you, whelp.  Stay in your human city.

BORAH:  So much of the rage has left us... Many do not even remember why we fought in the first place.

NANAKI:  There never was a reason for us to fight.

BORAH (sharply):  Do you really believe that, son of Seto?

NANAKI: ... I'll never understand why you hate humans so much.

BORAH:  And I shall never understand why you continue to forgive them of their sins.

BORAH:  I have heard of your work in the past years.

BORAH:  Of the efforts to curb the development of your city, to keep the other humans away from this valley. 

NANAKI: ...

BORAH:  Even you know that if you let the humans settle the valley, they would destroy it.

NANAKI:  I protect.  Whether it's the humans, the tribe, or the planet.  I do what is necessary.

BORAH:  How can you defend the humans and the planet at the same time?   One strives to destroy the other.

NANAKI:  Borah... why did you let Bashiya die in the crater?

BORAH (confused): ...

BORAH:  She was no longer my mother.

NANAKI:  We two are the same race, but we're no longer the same people.

BORAH:  *That* was never in question.  Though I do not see how it is that you can be so comfortable in this half-life that you lead, with one paw in each world.  It would drive me mad.

NANAKI:  Do you miss her?  Your mother?

BORAH: !  ... in fact, I do.   We disagreed on many things, but she always did what she thought was best for our people, no matter the cost.  I can see why she liked you.

NANAKI:  I was changed the day my own parents died.  Humans raised me and taught me all that I know.  I miss my own mother, too, but I can barely remember her.

BORAH:  Why are you telling me this?

NANAKI:  Because the death of my parents is what ended one way of life for me, and set me on another path.  It's something that can never be undone.  That is why I'll never be able to join the tribe, or think as you do.

NANAKI:  But it wasn't my choice to change, to become this... thing you describe.

BORAH: ...

NANAKI:  Would you have rescued your own mother, were it in your power to reorder time and circumstance?

BORAH:  I would.

NANAKI: ... I would have saved my mother, too; joined with your father, Nattak and betrayed the humans if it would have saved either of my parents.  I am no hero.

NANAKI:  But we can't change the past.  We can only forge the future.

BORAH: ...

BORAH:  Your choices have led you to a lonely life.

BORAH:  ...I, too, regret some of the choices which our tribe made.  Which I have made.

NANAKI:  I told you a long time ago, that I would always be alone.  But I was wrong.

NANAKI:  I may be lonely, but I am never alone.  I am not the only protector of the planet.

NANAKI:  All of us are responsible for this planet... all things that live and breathe and dwell here.  Every human, and every Gi.

NANAKI:  When I think of it that way, I can never be alone.  The world itself conspires with me.

BORAH:  ...  my mother was right about you...

BORAH (bowing respectfully):  Son of Seto. 

 

{Wutai}

[VINCENT is climbing up a mountain overlooking Wutai.  He turns around and helps a woman with long white hair up after him.]

YUFFIE SFX:  Pant, pant  
YUFFIE:  I'm getting too old for this.

VINCENT:  Age?  Is that why you force me to carry you half of the way every time?  I seem to remember you making that request when your hair was still brown.

YUFFIE:  Don't get cheeky with the supreme ruler of Wutai, Vince.  If I say I'm too old to make the climb, I'm too old.

VINCENT:  Yuffie, I'm half a century older than you are.

YUFFIE:  And aging better, too.  Don't rub it in.

VINCENT (pushing some of YUFFIE’s hair back):  You are still as beautiful to me as the day we first met.

YUFFIE:  I seem to remember you calling me a spoiled brat the day we first met.

VINCENT:  That was Cid.  I called you the thieving child.

YUFFIE (tongue sticking out):  I am getting old.  Mako might have preserved my body, but my mind's still going.

VINCENT (hugging her):  I don't see much of a difference from before.

[VINCENT & YUFFIE settle against a tree comfortably, YUFFIE leaning on VINCENT.]

YUFFIE:  I'm so tired.

VINCENT (frowning slightly):  You'll be fine.

YUFFIE:  I just need a little nap...

VINCENT: Stay awake for just a little longer.

YUFFIE (sighing):  We did good, didn't we?

VINCENT:  You've done well.  Wutai has flourished under your leadership.

YUFFIE (eyes half-closed): I am getting too old for this.  Even Cloud has wrinkles now, you know.

VINCENT:  You're younger than he is.

YUFFIE:  No, you're younger than both of us combined now.  You're the only one who hasn't changed.  You and Nanaki.

YUFFIE:  Promise me you'll see him again.  Don't just disappear, like you did before.

VINCENT:  ... I'll return to Cosmo Canyon one day.

YUFFIE (closing her eyes, smiling): ... thank you, Vincent.

[VINCENT looking up at the tree, seen through the yellow leaves.]  
SFX:  Rustle, rustle

VINCENT (kissing the top of YUFFIE's head): The breeze has died down.  It's as though time itself has stopped for this one perfect moment.

SFX tree branch: Rustle

[Tree branch - leaf falls off.]

[YUFFIE and VINCENT's human hand, fingers interlaced.]

[Leaf falling.]

[Leaf landing onto YUFFIE's head, which is being cradled by VINCENT's good hand as he tries to weep (but not tears).]

 

{Wutai, palace}

[VINCENT moving around in the dark, in his old costume with red cape instead of kimono, carrying an urn under his arm.]

[VINCENT cracks open a door, watches 2 cute kids sleeping on their futons.]

[VINCENT closes the door and steps down the hallway.]

WOMAN:  You're leaving, aren't you.  You weren't even going to say goodbye.

VINCENT (not turning around):  Go back to sleep.

[An older WOMAN leaves the shadows, revealing someone who looks like YUFFIE.  Or VINCENT.  Or mishmash of them, lol.]

WOMAN:  I was wondering how long you'd stick around after mom died.

VINCENT (turning around):   I can't do this anymore.

WOMAN: Why not, dad?  Mom would've wanted you to stay with us. Don't you want to see your grandkids grow up?

VINCENT (smiling slightly):  You'll do well without me.  You're too much like your mother to settle for any less.

WOMAN (crying now a little):  Will we ever see you again?

VINCENT:  I've stayed too long in Wutai already. It belongs in your hands, not mine.

VINCENT: ... look after your husband and the children.

[VINCENT leaps out the window.]

VINCENT (thinking as he escapes):  I'm not that strong.

VINCENT (thinking):  Watching Yuffie die was hard enough.  The world keeps moving forward, but only I remain trapped by my youth.

VINCENT:  I can't do it.  I can't outlive my own child, again. 

 [Montage of VINCENT traveling.]

VINCENT (thinking):  But it's not just my own family.

VINCENT (thinking):  The world has healed and moved forward... and not always for the best.

[VINCENT looking at a newspaper reading "Junon prepares for war!"]

VINCENT (thinking):  Friends have come and gone. 

[Vincent talking with an older female airship pilot wearing a nametag reading "JESSE"]

VINCENT(thinking):  Only Cosmo Canyon remains as untouched as I, thanks to Nanaki's tireless efforts.

[VINCENT speaking with an older NANAKI, whose head is bowed.]

VINCENT (thinking): I don't belong here anymore.

[VINCENT standing over an outlook at Cosmo Canyon.]

[VINCENT opening the urn, revealing ashes.]

[VINCENT tosses the ashes over the canyon in a wide arc.]

[Panel of ashes being scattered into the air.]

VINCENT (thinking): Give your greetings to the others.

[VINCENT removes his bandanna and holds it out over the edge.]

[Panel of the bandanna slipping out of his fingers.]

[Bandanna flying into the wilderness.]

VINCENT (thinking): I'll join you when I can.

[VINCENT turns around and enters a (familiar) crack in the mountain.]

[VINCENT wanders through a tight passage.]

[VINCENT stands up, and looks surprised to see a hand helping him up.  Takes it.]

AERIS (smiling):  Welcome, Vincent.

CID (surrounded by the FF7 original crew): Took you long enough to get here, Valentine.

[SEPHIROTH has his back turned.]

LUCRECIA (standing before the pillar, smiling): It's time to go home.

YUFFIE (sitting on the rock, eyes closed):  You can hear it, can't you Vincent?  The planet is singing to us.

The End


End file.
